The typical housekeeper having to rid a room of a spider and its web will use a broom to remove the web and a fly swatter to kill the escaping spider. He or she may also use a vacuum cleaner to suck the insect and its web. However, there is a good chance that the spider will eventually come out of the vacuum cleaner bag and reinstall itself on the premises. There are occasions where one may be reluctant to kill the insect, and other occasions where the insect must be preserved for entomological study or for reintroduction in another area.